Fraksjoner
Blodlinjer Brujah: Harcourt Harcourt familien styrte Lewisham området. De så på seg selv som beskyttere av de befolkningen mot overstyring av Ventrue'ene. De skapte sterkt press mot Lorraine familien, i sœrs under perioden hvor Ian Scrymgeour var Lord Chancellor. Familien ble nesten utryddet av Emeric familien, da flere medlemmer ble drept i perioden etter andre verdenskrig. Nosferatu: Crovax Crovax linjen hevdet å spore linjen sin tilbake til Mithras. De skal ha vœrt representert av ravnen som holdt overblikk av drapet på oksen. Medlemmene av Crovax linjen var involvert i kontroll av London, ved overvåkning, oversyn av seremonier og kontrakter. Setite: Scorpions En Setite linje som hevder å stamme fra Mithras. De skal ha vœrt representert av skorpionene som i følge noen kilder var til stedet under drapet på oksen. I motsetning til andre Setites som er tilknyttet slanger var hadde denne blodlinjen egenskaper tilknyttet skorpioner. Tremere: House Cil Dara Et Tremere Hus opprinnelig fra Irland. Cil Dara Tremere'er var spesielt fokusert på natur magi. De var også ryktet for å ha samarbeidet med varulver. Da var den største rivalen til House Cottonian. House Cil Dara var mistenkt for å stå bak spredningen av varulv blod blant Ghould befolkningen. Tremere: House Cottonian Et Tremere Hus som overså all bruk av Thaumaturgy i London, som resultat av en kontrakt de signerte med davœrende Lord Chancellor Malcolm Fane. De er også aktivt involvert i Direktoratet for Tradisjonelle Krenkelser. Ventrue: Clennam Clennam familien kom opprinnelig fra Skottland. De skapte brorparten av sin formue gjennom gjeldsvirksomhet (land, finans og blod slaver). Ventrue: Emeric Emeric familien strakk seg tilbake til Mithras. De var representert av slangen som bidro til drapet på oksen. Medlemmene av Emeric familien var begavet i Dominate, spesielt beryktet for en egenskap kalt Mutiny, som tvang personer til å drepe hvem enn som styrte dem gjennom Blood Bounds. De var også istand til å manipulere Virtues. De drakk kun Kindred blod. Medlemmene av Emeric familien var også kjent for å kun ha ett Childe hver generasjon. Ventrue: Lorraine Lorraine familien strakk seg tilbake til Mithras, og styrte London for mesteparten av byens historier. De var representert av hunden som bidro til drapet på oksen. Medlemmene av Lorraine familien var begavet i Fortitude. De var også istand til å forvandle seg til en hunde skikkelse og var immun mot å bli inkapasitert ved å penetrere hjertet. Medlemmene av Lorraine familien kunne reprodusere seksuelt, og da The Embrace til de som delte menneskelig blod. De drakk kun blod av sine tjenere. Organisasjoner Court of Castle Rock The Court var det øverste organet i Edinburgh. Nœrmest utelukkende bestående av medlemmer fra Klan Toreador, de var den mektigste fraksjonen i Skottland. Direktoratet for Tradisjonelle Krenkelser Direktoratet ble opprettet av Lorc Chancellor Maynard som følge av angrepet på (gamle) Chez Ourcq i 1972. Deres oppgave var å kjempe mot Sabbat og andre nœrliggende aktivitet. Det spesielle med Direktoratet var at deres mandat strakk seg over alle domenere i London. Bare parlaments medlemmene Cristopher Onslow og Barry Meadowcroft stemte i mot. Los Contadores Los Contadores var et Sabbat Pack som opererte ut fra Belfast. De utførte angrepet på (gamle) Chez Ourcq i 1972 og kidnappet Horace Ashbrook. De planlaget også en operasjon mot Faye Milton. Ductus for Pack'et var et medlem av Salazar familien. De hadde et vanskelig samarbeids forhold med Bishop Max Bigelow. Parlamentet i London Parlamentet var det øverste organet i London. Det bestod av medlemmer fra hvert Borough. De hadde to offisielle møter i året, et om sommeren og et om vinteren. I 1982 var parlamentets Lord Chancellor Lesley Maynard.